Midnight Rendezvous
by thisaintascene84
Summary: The "T" rated Sequel to "Kiss Me, Beneath the Milky Twilight". Bella and Jake are happy, they seem to have it all figured out. Or do they? Follow your favorite couple beyond the awkward Florida trip and into less awkward rendezvous!
1. Chapter 1

Folliage Chapter one

I pulled open the sheer curtains over the kitchen sink and let the sunrise shine throughout the kitchen. I cracked the window open and heard birds chirping, crickets chirping and frogs croaking. I could also smell it, it was time for my favorite season...Fall. I had gotten into a routine here, one that made me an entirely different person almost. I felt more responsible, older and wiser about everything and dare I say more of an 'adult'?

I've been living on my own now for 6 months and I had a nice balance going on between working my two jobs and seeing Jake. I got in touch with Phoebe after a month or so and her friend came through for me, I actually loved working on the newspaper. I was currently just running errands and doing gopher work but I was loving it and knew it could lead to bigger things. I was still at the diner at night which was after Jake and I had time after he got out of school and my weekends were free so we spent weekends together. I made a lot of money so I was able to afford everything easier than I had imagined and was making new friends at work and had actually been out to Seattle with the crew from the newspaper on a girls excursion. I could feel myself opening up and blossoming into the woman I was supposed to be and I was really enjoying it.

Charlie and I, however, were a different story. He was none too thrilled to discover I had moved out of the house without his knowledge and the confrontation nearly cost me my job at the diner.

_Tonight was my shift at the diner and Charlie hadn't been in touch with me today, perhaps he didn't realize I'd moved out yet. I breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled in to the parking lot and it was void of any cruiser. Though that relief was short lived when I turned around and saw him seated in my section, glaring at me over clasped fists. I glanced around for help, but knew I had to cover the table and slowly walked towards him._

"_You want the usual?" I tried, casually._

"_Did you move out?" Okay, I failed that attempt._

"_I did. Is there an order you want placed, I have other tables." _

"_Ususal. Why?"_

"_Why? You told me to." I turned on my heel and put his order in and tended to my other tables briefly before putting my hand out to take his un-opened menu._

"We didn't talk about it." He handed me the menu and grimaced.

"_You, talk? Was I supposed to wait around for that?" I snapped, eying the serving line for orders._

"_Damnit Bella; what has gotten into you? Lying to me, talking back to me, you move out without asking..."_

"_I don't have to ask your permission to do anything, I'm 18. You wanted me to move out of your house and I did. As for talking back to you, my apologies I can find you another waitress."_

"_Don't be daft Bella!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the table._

_I heard forks hitting plates and knew people were staring at us now and I took a deep breath, "This isn't the place for this discussion, I get off at 10." I walked away and had another waitress deliver his food. Around 10 his cruiser was parked outside and I knew he was waiting to talk to me and dreaded this conversation. I pulled out my phone and texted Jake._

_"Hold off on calling me, Charlie wants to talk. Will call you."_

_I locked the door behind me and leaned against the truck as he rolled his window down, "Where are you staying? Can I at least know that much?" He was staring out his windshield._

"_I am renting a cottage on a private property."_

"_Where?"_

"_Here in town; I have more than enough money to pay rent and the owner is really sweet. Any more questions?"_

"_Bella, I am disappointed in you. I thought Jacob would be good for you but ever since you got with him...you've been..."_

_I cut him off by slamming my fist into the car behind me, "Yeah, blame someone else for your problems it's what you do."_

"_Excuse me?" He asked, finally looking at me, puzzled.  
_

"_You heard me! Every time something goes a different way you point blame at everyone else. Jacob has no influence on me moving out or even talking to you like this YOU do! I was honest with you about everything and instead of seeing it from my standpoint you yell at me and tell me to move out of my home. I made the best of it and sought out a safe place and did what you asked me to do! You want to give up on me, fine but take credit for it and don't drag Jake into it."_

"_I take responsibility for my actions all the time! I don't know why you've changed, why you've lied to me so long about Edward and Jacob. How would you feel if the shoe was on the other foot?"_

"I have never been a parent; but I don't feel that I could be as cold as you have been. I'd want to understand, maybe accept it but move on from it and not sabotage my relationship with my only child."

"_Oh, I'm cold now?"_

"_You've always been cold."_

_I got a glare and if looks could kill this scenario would turn ugly real quick, but I shot one right back at him._

"_OK. Then take care." He backed out and headed back towards the station without another glance and I rolled my eyes. _

_He had never truly been there as a father, I'd taken care of him for a majority of my years there. I would be just fine, I flipped open my phone and dialed Jake._

"_That was fast, could mean two things. One, it went well. Two, you killed him."_

_I laughed, "We just don't see eye to eye about anything anymore. He got mad at me and left, but whatever. How'd your test go, I've been anxious to hear how you did!"_

"_Well I think one of us will be happy to hear I got a C." _

_I cringed, "That doesn't make me happy! We studied so hard."_

"_I didn't say it would make you happy, I said one of us. I'm used to failing that class, a C is a good grade in my eyes!" he laughed, lightening my mood._

"_Ah, well I guess a congrats is in order then."_

_Silence._

"_Jake?"_

"_I'm waiting for my congratulations."_

_I laughed out loud unlocking my front door, "Congratulations Jake, I'm glad you passed."_

_He laughed in return, "Thank you. I had a good tutor."_

_I threw my bag in the corner and flipped the light on, "Jake?"_

"_Bella."_

"_I miss you."_

"_Aw, I miss you too. Did you have a rough day?"_

_I began to feel tears well up in my eyes as the days events piled on top of me and I sank into the sofa. "I just...I wanted to be responsible and on my own. Why does it feel so rotten?"_

"_Because you wanted your Dad's approval and he won't give it to you. You didn't do anything wrong, he just didn't expect it. He'll come around Bells, he's your Dad."_

_I nodded as though he could see me, "I guess you could be right. Is it Friday yet?" Jake was planning on spending the weekend with me while our Dad's were camping which I didn't understand. He wouldn't talk to me or Jake but would still go out with Billy as though nothing happened._

_I heard him sigh and I frowned, fearing I'd upset him with my mood. "No, it's Tuesday."_

_I nodded and jumped as something crashed on my porch, "Yeesh!" I yelled. "What the heck was that!" I opened my front door and saw a timid looking Jake, phone still open in his hand._

"_I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed, flipping his phone shut._

"_How the heck..."_

_He laughed and stepped inside, hugging me tightly. "I was already headed over here when you asked if it was Tuesday yet. I missed you too much and you live too close for me to not pop over when I feel the urge."_

_He kissed me and I smiled into it; forgotten was the crappy end to my day and the stress of not pleasing my father._


	2. Chapter 2

Today was like any other day, I'd just finished my day at the newspaper and was headed home to see Jacob and grab dinner before my shift at the diner began. The leaves were turning a nice red color and I had my truck window down, loving the smell of fall. As I pulled into the driveway it was littered with red, orange and yellow leaves and I smiled feeling like a child on Christmas morning. Arizona had always been dry, dead and brown and when I moved back to Forks I remembered the seasons changed.

I killed the engine and my truck door opened, "Hey Bella"

I turned towards the voice, his shaggy black hair was damp from a recent shower and his brown eyes were big with anticipation.

"Hi Jake, hungry?" I giggled, I could read him like a book.

"Yes, what gave it away?" he laughed, taking my book bag from me and following me up the steps.

"You have hungry eyes.. I was going to throw a pizza in the oven really, that okay with you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

As we waited for the pizza to finish cooking we watched tv and snuggled on the sofa.

"Hey Bella, there's this new girl at school."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and she's weird! She has really long fingernails and sulks around everywhere, nobody quite knows how to approach her."

"You should though." I stretched my legs out and crunched my toes.

"Why me? There is a school full of people." He rubbed my back and I curled further into his side.

"You could start the movement of being friendly, why wait for someone else to do it?"

He sighed, "I guess I should. I'll say something to her tomorrow, but if she bites me it's your fault."

I laughed and poked his rock hard ab beneath his gray Henley, "I will be held accountable."

Jacob pulled my head up to his and planted a sweet kiss while holding my chin in place and I felt tears well up behind my clenched eye lids. He pulled back and scrunched his face up, "Why you crying hon?"

"I have no idea." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and he pulled me back to his chest where he began to stroke my shoulder.

"You sure everything is okay? I'm beginning to worry that we are not okay."

Over the last 6 months I had gotten emotional, it was easy for me to cry or tear up which was a completely new feeling. I was turning into a girl and I wasn't sure I liked it. Every time Jacob would touch me I was over-whelmed with emotion and it always led to me tearing up. Only because I was so happy he was here with me and I was sharing my life with him. He was the only person in the world I ever want to see at the end of any day, the only face I want to smooch and the only person I can see myself cuddling up to. However with my new found emotions went my ability to explain my feelings to him, it was hard to put it into words and really wished I could.

"No, Jake everything is perfect. I promise."

"If everything is okay why do you cry every time I touch you?"

"It's not _every _time." I said sadly, feeling ashamed and frustrated that I couldn't answer his question.

"Nearly."

I stood up and walked to the kitchen to check the pizza as tears fell down my face, I furiously wiped at them and got angrier by the minute. By the time Jacob made it to me I was having a full blown meltdown and all he could do was hold me.

The timer beeped and Jake turned the oven off and pulled the pizza out while still holding me. "Bells, I wish I knew what was going on. I'm not upset with you I'm just insecure, I feel like there is a possibility you don't want to be with me anymore and don't know how to tell me."

I shook my head and felt more tears spilling out, "That's not it! I don't know why I'm so emotional all the time. I swear."

He rubbed my back and soothed me and I began to feel my breathing even out. "It's okay, we'll figure it out. Why don't we eat and forget about it?"

I nodded and wiped my face, but Jake's looked defeated and I felt bad for giving him those feelings. "I love you."

"Love you too." His smile didn't meet his eyes and I needed to make sure he felt my love rather than hear it and hope it got through to him.

I leaned forward and kissed him with everything I had in me, rubbed his back and felt him wrap his arms around me. I focused on me kissing him and felt my cheeks flush, I leaned into him and felt him bump into the counter. I pulled back and held up the pizza cutter, "Hungry?"

He laughed and I smiled up at him, he truly was my entire world. Maybe I put too much emphasis on that and felt things were too good to be true? Whatever was going on I needed to fix it because it was starting to effect us both.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night and I was having trouble pouring coffee into the coffee cups at work. My hands were shaking and I knew just why, Jacob was spending the weekend. It wasn't the first time, it wouldn't be the last but I was afraid my emotions would take over and we would end up in an argument. I had pretty much pin-pointed that I was in love with Jacob, so much so that losing him would end me. When he touched me it made me realize how much I loved him and my mind wandered to losing him and everything we had. I was still very much afraid for his safety when he phased and knew that he could withstand a lot of things but could he escape his own death? I shook my head and finished pouring the decaf and handed it to the customer.

"Sorry about that, nerves."

She smiled up at me, "That's quite alright dear, my nerves are shot too. But you are young yet!"

Her eyes crinkled when she smiled, wrinkles got longer but her eyes held her soul.

"Long day, that's all. Enjoy your coffee and have a good weekend."

As I clocked out I sighed in relief, two days of no work was just what I needed. I really looked forward to my weekends and even more so Jake. Billy was aware that I now lived on my own and surprisingly had no problem with it, he'd even said "It was bound to happen". He gave us 'the talk' once more and made us promise not to have sex, though he didn't know it but that was so far off of my mind.

"Hello Beautiful!" I jumped at the noise in the darkness.

"Hello Jake. Where are you?" I glanced around in the darkness and saw him no where.

"Follow my voice."

"Are you being creepy again?" I laughed, but stepped towards the darkness behind the building.

"Come to me Bella."

I froze and stepped backwards towards the diner door, hand on the handle. Something UN-nerved me and I didn't like it. "Jake, I don't want to come back there. Just come out so I can see you, please?"

"Are you...scared?" I opened the door and stepped inside, Jacob wouldn't scare me intentionally.

"Go away." I locked the door and flipped open my phone and dialed Jake.

"Hello?"

"Please tell me you are being a dick right now outside the diner!" I squealed.

"What's going on?"

"Jake get here, fast! Be careful!"

He'd already hung up and I sat down at a table to wait.

"You okay Bella?" My boss asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm just waiting on Jake is all."

"Did your truck break down?"

"No, there's someone outside talking to me and I thought it was Jake but it wasn't. I'm waiting for him to show up so I'm not outside alone."

"Oh heavens. You want me to call your dad?"

"No. I'll be fine."

A few minutes later Jake walked in the door and sat down next to me, "Let's head home." He gave me a look that said we would talk in the car.

In the truck Jake cleared his throat, "When I got here some guy was behind the building smoking a doobie, I asked him if he was taunting you and he said 'yea what's it to ya'. He said his name was Adam, he knew you from High School and he was just messing around."

I shook my head, "I guess even simple things like this won't ever just be that. Everything has to rush my mind to vampires who want me dead. I really screwed up." I never should have gotten involved with the vampires or Edward, my life would be so easy and care-free.

Jake looked at me and I heard him sigh, "Why are you sighing?" I asked.

"Because sometimes I'm tired of hearing you talk about him, even if he was just a big regret. It's like I'm living in his shadow and it's not fun Bella."

"Well geeze."

"Put the shoe on the other foot, how would you like it if I kept talking about my ex who ruined my life constantly to you? Our relationship is no where near perfect, you cry every time I touch you and tell me everything is okay but you lie to me. I've let it slide but everything is not OK! I just wish you'd focus more on that than what went wrong."

He had a point, I had been focusing on the negatives more than the positives and we had plenty of them. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I just wish you'd talk to me. These past few months I've honestly felt like we are on a downward spiral to ending and I can't shake it."

"I'm just not sure how to anymore."

"Did something I do or say make you think you couldn't?" He asked, I was starting to feel tears stinging my eyes and forced them down.

"No. I just...I can't find the words to express myself much anymore. I get overcome with emotions instead, it's something I've been working on but obviously not doing a very good job at it."

"Try to tell me, in your own words, why you cry when I touch you. I'm not upset, just worried something is wrong and if it is we can fix it."

His ambition made me smile, "Jake, nothing's wrong I swear to you. I just..." I let out a big sigh and was going to attempt this. "I worry about you not being there one day." Tears fell immediately down my face as the words left my mouth, "My every day revolves around talking to you, seeing you or thinking about you. What if one day it's just not there and it scares me. It could be beyond your control like you getting killed by a hunter or attacked by something. Or it could be controlled, you just losing interest or finding someone you like more. But the thought of having to start over from the beginning all over again scares me. We threw our friendship against the wind and hoped it wouldn't unravel but if we break up, what friendship would we have left?" I wiped at my tears which were still falling and wished I was curled up in bed on the phone with him rather than facing him.

"That honestly isn't just your concern."

I was confused, "What?" I was just 100% honest with him and he's calling me a liar?

"Because I think about that too with you and something happening. I'm a guy so I control my emotions but I definitely worry about that too, it's normal."

I should feel relieved, but I didn't only upset. "Nothing can fix it though, so how am I supposed to get over it?"

"You don't." He actually began to laugh. "If you get over it that means you no longer care and we have bigger problems."

"Valid point."

"I think with you moving out and us kind of scheduling in our time between work and school it made everything a little more real is all. I don't think there is anything un-natural about how we feel."

"I have this anxiety that I'm turning into a girl Jake, help me." I cracked a tiny smile but honestly did mean it, I hated feeling so girly and emotional.

"Bella, you are a girl. It's actually one of the biggest reasons why I love you." He reached over the truck and squeezed my thigh. "That and you are a good kisser and have a nice ass. But I'm not picky."

I laughed and felt the tension leave the truck, "You wouldn't mind a more emotional and sensitive Bella?"

"I mean, I love the tough as nails Bella who keeps me on my toes. But...a similar version of her that likes to cuddle, talk about her feelings and be romantic? I'll take her too. We all change Bells, it won't make me love you any less than I have for years."

"Jake...When did you first start to realize you loved me?" I hated to ask but I was also curious to know the answer.

"When we were younger I knew I loved you, we had a special bond that I knew wouldn't be replaced with anyone else. But when you moved back and I saw you outside your Dad's house when we came to see you with the fish dinner I knew it was love."

"Why?"

"Really it was just an over-whelming feeling that took over inside of me that told me I wanted to be your friend and I wanted to be around you. It was laced with wanting to hold you and pull your hair from your eyes and kiss you. I wanted to hug you and get to know your every thought and desire and hear what you'd been up to since you had left me all those years ago."

"Do you ever regret losing touch?" We'd written each other for a year or so, but once I made a friend or two and got involved in dance we lost touch and grown apart.

"Yeah, I wonder 'what if' all the time. But it all worked out I think."

"Yeah."

Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after-all...


	4. Chapter 4

I had freshly showered while Jacob watched TV in the living room, it was late and I was ready to turn in. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to crawl into bed, you can watch..."

"Nope, I'm coming!" he interrupted. As I was pulling back the comforter Jake joined me clad in his sweatpants and slid in next to me. "You want to sleep right away?"

"Not right away; did you have something in mind?" I peeked shyly at him over the bunched up sheet, still leery of him touching me causing an emotion despite our talk earlier.

"Just thought we could talk." He laid half under the covers with his hands up behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Sure, like what?"

"Was wondering what you were getting me for my birthday." He smirked causing me to laugh, "You know, I will only turn 18 once and it will be one to remember."

"Yes, it will be. I am not telling you what I got you though."

"Got? As in you already got it? So I can snoop and probably find it."

"No, got as in I know what it is and you can't find it."

He rolled towards me and hesitantly put his arm out and motioned for me to cuddle up to him, I felt guilty briefly but curled into his side and laid my head on his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of my forehead and I pecked his chest with my own kiss.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you Bells." I felt him shake his head and move his jaw against my head.

"Ditto."

"We should do something fun tomorrow; un-like any other day we've had. Para-sailing, skydiving bungee jumping..."

I pulled back to gauge his face, hoping he was only joking. "Jake, no."

"More extreme? I could do that." He laughed, rubbing his knuckles against my shoulder.

"Yeah." I laughed in response, though I was up for anything as long as he was there. I hope everyone got to experience this feeling of complete happiness at least once in their lives.

"We could do a day trip or something, we could go into Seattle and do something."

"What is there to do for an entire day?"

"We could go to the zoo and the observatory, or the space needle grab lunch and come home."

"Hm, that actually sounds fun. When do you want to leave?"

"Yeah? Awesome! Around 8 or so, we should probably go to bed then."

Jacob leaned down and kissed me softly on the nose and I snuggled into him and went to sleep.

-Seattle-

"Bells, smile!" Jacob brought his camera and was trying to take my picture in front of the flamingos.

"Jake..."

"I'm not going to move from this spot until I have a picture of my girlfriend and the dang flamingos now smile!" He laughed, but I smiled quickly so we could move on.

"There, can we leave now?"

He put his arm around me and pushed his camera into his pocket, "Yes, had you just smiled 5 minutes ago we would be by the African exhibit by now."

"You know I hate photos being taken of me."

"Yeah, and you know I hate not having pictures of you, so we can meet in the middle."

"How is you taking them anyway meeting in the middle?"

"It just is." He laughed.

I smiled, "Aww, look at the monkeys."

We stopped briefly and watched them play amongst themselves for a while on the bench. Jacob had his hand in mine and people walking by were staring. I was used to it, Jacob was pretty big and I was...well me. I had to laugh though, I kind of liked the attention I got when I had him with me. I felt like I was somebody, that someone wanted to show me off. I'd never had that before and I loved how different things were with Jacob. I was really trying not to think about what I had with Edward and compare it to what I had with Jacob. I don't know why I did it really, I was just so happy I had this sort of person in my life like this. It felt like a dream almost.

"Bells..."

"Hm?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Jacob staring at me, nearly laughing.

"Where do you keep going?"

"I have no clue. Where to next?" We headed mindlessly down a walk way that had a sign pointing to the right that read "Antarctic" "Oh, penguins!"

"To see the penguins, of course." He laughed, squeezing my hand in his.

We wondered through the rest of the exhibits laughing and holding hands, Jacob was acting like a teenage boy and I couldn't stop laughing.

He ran his hands down my sides and onto my hips as he stood behind me, leaned into me and kissed my neck. It sent shivers down my spine, as I leaned over the railing to see the hedgehogs which shoved my butt back into him. "Oh, right here?"

I laughed and moved my head further to the side so his head laid on my neck, "Jake, god. People are looking."

"I know, which is why I can't believe you want to do it here and now but..I'm not going to turn you down." He pushed his pelvis forward again and I felt him through his jeans, he wasn't hard but I could feel the outline of him he pushed so hard.

I blushed and nudged his head with my cheek, I was loving how intimate his embrace was but was still partially aware that we were out in public. Which was probably a good thing because I was feeling especially frisky today and Jake likes to poke fun at me.

"Not funny."

"Who's laughing." He began to suck quietly on my neck and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling it gave me. His head was shielded by my long hair so I really wasn't concerned with what he was doing.

I felt his tongue against my neck and it sent a shock straight to my lady bits, it never failed. The simplest things got me going and often they were weird things like Jacob winking at me over a shared dinner or him nudging my foot under a table. But right now I was wondering if we could make out here and now and not get kicked out for causing a scene. I, however, was very grateful I was a woman because I was able to hide my desire fairly easy. Poor Jacob popped out and though he played it off I knew he was embarrassed sometimes when it happened at the worst times. He popped a woody at my house while sitting on the sofa with me and my dad, I had bumped his junk with my elbow while laying on his chest watching a movie. Of course my Dad didn't see anything because we covered it up with a throw pillow but still, it's got to be hard.

I felt Jake bite my neck gently and I leaned forward unlatching him from my neck.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" I received a quick slap to my back side and he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me down the walk way towards the exit. It had grown cloudy and the clouds had begun to take on a darkness, it looked like rain. "We better hurry, we should have left a long time ago we are going to get soaked."

I nodded as he slipped his warm hand into mine and we headed to the truck as it began to sprinkle. "I had fun though Jake, this was fun."

"Yeah it was. We need to do this stuff more often. You want to grab lunch?"

"Yes, please I am so hungry." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bexacon warning, slight intimacy.**

Jacob held my door open and I slid into the truck, waiting on him to jump in and bring it to life. He ran around the side of the truck as the bottom fell out of the sky and quickly got into the truck.

"Well, I guess we timed that just perfectly Bells." he ran his hands through his hair and the engine roared to life. "Where to?"

-After lunch-

I yawned as the truck idled at a red light, we were nearly back to Forks and the rain was getting heavier. I could feel the truck making jerky movements underneath me as we hurled down the freeway and glanced at Jake who was obviously also concerned.

"What is that Jake?"

He shook his head and messed with a few gauges. "I'm not sure but whatever it is isn't good. Sounds like it could be the transmission."

"God that is just what I need right now." I shook my head and knew my savings would diminish if I had to replace the transmission.

As soon as the words left my mouth smoke billowed out from the hood and blocked our view of the road. Jacob swore as he slowed the truck down and off to the shoulder of the road and turned the truck off, slamming his hands into the steering wheel. "Shit. I'll go see what it is, maybe it's something easy to fix." 

"Jake, it's pouring!" I glanced out the window and saw storm clouds as far as the eye could see, it would be raining a while.

"I'll be quick, stay here." He slid out into the rain and he hunched over, lifting the hood. Smoke poured out at an even faster rate and I could no longer see him. A few minutes later he slammed the hood and jumped back into the truck, not a dry spot on him. "Well, I can't see anything in the rain. We have two options."

"Which are?" I pulled a sweatshirt out from behind the seat and handed it to him so he could attempt to dry off.

He took the sweatshirt and dried his hair, "We can wait out the rain and see if I can fix it, or we can call for a tow."

"Tow bill doesn't sound good, especially if you can fix it. You mind waiting it out?"

He laughed, pulling his shirt away from his body, "You mean do I mind being stranded on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere with my girlfriend?"

I smiled, "Stupid question. Sorry."

"Stupid, no. Why you so hard on yourself?" He laughed and gave up on his shirt, tossing my sweatshirt behind him. He slid across the bench seat and pulled me into his side, "So what can we do out here all alone?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I began to laugh, hysterically.

"Play canasta?" I smiled as he pulled me in tighter shaking his head.

"No, no cards. Darn. What's in this truck right now that we can both use?" He twirled my hair between his fingers and his warm brown eyes stared into mine.

I laughed, "The Radio." Messing with him was so much fun, it was carefree and it made me so warm and fuzzy inside.

"Sure, sure. But I think there's something else we could do that is more fun." He pulled my chin with his free hand and I felt his warmth envelope my mouth. His lips were warm and so tantalizing I could never resist them. I felt his tongue flick my bottom lip for entrance and leaned into the kiss, granting that access. Our tongues met and they swirled around each other, alternating dominance. The fuzzy feeling was back in my stomach and I laid my han don Jacob's thigh as his pulled my closer to him.

"Mmmmmm" Jacob moaned into my mouth causing a slight tickle on my lips and I smiled into the kiss as he pulled back. "There's nothing better than that right there."

I smiled at him and could feel the love just radiating between us, thunder cracked and it rattled the truck windows that had began to fog up from the heat inside.

"You mean the world to me, God." He sat back against the seat with his head back and sighed, still twirling my hair. "Now I understand why you got all weird with me a while back. You get overwhelmed with the feeling this is too good to be true, you can't help but let your mind wander to 'what if' it's gone one day."

I bit my bottom lip and clenched my eyes shut, it truly was painful to imagine life without each other. I thought it had gotten better for me but it was obviously affecting Jacob.

"Yeah." I rubbed his thigh and he picked his head up and threw it sideways to look at me in a goofy way.

"Hey Bella..."

"Hey what?..." I laughed.

He smiled at me, "Wanna make out?"

"Sure."

We were in each others mouths in seconds, tongues dancing and hands groping every inch of skin we could reach as the storm outside increased. My back began to hurt from the angle I was turned into and thought to myself, oh what the hell. I broke the kiss briefly hearing a groan of protest from Jacob but heard a moan of pleasure as soon as I straddled his lap. I could easily reach his mouth now and smiled triumphantly. "That's better."

He looked shocked at my behavior but I kissed him and he quickly shook it and began kissing me back, his hands on each of my outer thighs. He pulled me tightly towards him and we were chest to chest, I was very aware of it because my breasts were being squished between us. I felt his hands work their way around my backside and slowly worked down and rested on my ass. I rocked my pelvis which caused me to grind down into him, instantly enticing another moan from Jake. I did it again, loving the sound of pleasure coming from him due to my actions. Another moan left his mouth and entered mine, he began to squeeze my hips and ass with his hands and pulling me closer which was impossible. I ran my fingers through his hair and fisted it, loving the feel of the dampness and ground down on him again.

A gurgle this time left his mouth and I pulled back wanting to laugh, "You ok?"

"Hell yes!" He squeezed my backside again and we resumed kissing. I began to feel bolder, I knew I could do anything I wanted and Jacob would be down. I never had to fear rejection with him which made our relationship so easy and fun.

I ground down into him one more time but this time I broke the kiss and threw my head back and continued to grind. I heard a low growl and increased my speed and I felt his erection rise beneath me. I wasn't sure if that was my goal or if it was just a happy surprise but I wasn't about to stop. I moved forward on his lap so I wasn't hurting him at the angle I was in and began to grind forward and backwards instead which I knew was running the length of him.

"Jesus Bella..." His head was back on the seat, eyes closed and he was gritting his teeth. The thin material of my cotton shorts did little to hide the wetness that had now emerged. The texture from his rough jeans hit my clitoris just right and I could not believe this was happening.

I began increasing my pace. Back and forth. Back and forth. Lighting flashed and instantly thunder cracked, rattling the car. The storm was upon us and I knew it would be over in a short while sadly.

"Oh my god." he mumbled, thrusting again. I pulled his chin down and we met with a fiery kiss, as his tongue dominated mine he began to shake. I wasn't sure why but he quickly pulled away from me and slowed my actions down.

"What's wrong?" He had a panicked look in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Nothing's wrong." He had a drunken look on his face as he stared at me and I realized he was no longer hard beneath me.

"Did you..."

"Yeah." He bit the inside of his lip and lowered his gaze, avoiding eye contact.

"Wow." I felt proud of myself, that I could pleasure him.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sure that wasn't your intention, it just felt so good."

_Oh Jacob. _"I intended on making you feel good."

"Well you succeeded." He smiled, thumbing the skin above my waistband.

I smiled up at him and hugged him tightly to me, he was so amazing to me. He was still a teenager and I was curious...I laid my head down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my backside.

"Jake, have you ever done that before?"

"Orgasmed?"

"Yeah." _Of course he has, stupid._

"Yeah, I have."

"What was her name?" _Curiosity killed the cat Bella._

"Jacob." He laughed.

"What?"

"I've never been with anyone."

_You idiot! He masturbated, way to embarrass him! _"Oh, I'm...Yeah."

He rubbed my back, comforting me. "You didn't know, it's okay."

"Was this better or do you prefer self infliction?" _Self infliction? Jesus Bella._

He kissed the top of my head before answering, "I very much prefer my girlfriend, I doubt doing it myself will ever be the same."

I laughed, kissing his chest. "I love you."

"Love you too."

We sat in silence a few minutes with him just rubbing my back as the storm began to break up above us.

"Jacob, you ever kissed anyone else?"

"Not like I've kissed you."

"What, with tongue?"

"No, I've kissed girls but I _kiss_ you."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I didn't love any of those girls Bells, you kiss someone you love with a passion and feelings you can't begin to describe."

"Aw, that is sweet Jake."

"You tell anyone and I'll have to lock you up in my garage for eternity."

I nuzzled further into him and smiled, "Under lock and key."

"Yes, but I'll swallow the key."

I laughed, "No, I meant your secret is under lock and key Jake. Wouldn't want the guys knowing you have a sweet, romantic and sensitive side."

"God, I'd never live that down Bella."

"Well you won't have to worry about me spilling the beans, I kind of like having this Jake all to myself. It also makes me happy to know you've never kissed anyone like you kiss me I've never kissed anyone with tongue at all. Am I any good?"

"You are really asking me that right now? God Bella, you are an incredible kisser."

"Thanks, so are you."

My mind wandered to his junk, why I have no idea but I could feel the outline just below my most sensitive lady bits. I wiggled my hips slightly and felt it stir again, softly poking my entrance. The feeling was the most erotic and amazing feeling I've ever felt, it melted my insides. I wondered what sex would be like with Jacob, if he would want to have sex right now if I had asked him. _He's a horny teenage boy, of course he would.\_

"Uhm, I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Answer what?"

"If I would have sex with you right now if you wanted."

_I said that out loud?! _"I didn't realize I said that out loud. Oh my god."

"Well you were thinking it, so why not? There doesn't need to be any weirdness between us."

"Weirdness, yeah." _That's not what was between us. I could feel it getting harder and pushing further into me._

"Yeah. Okay, next topic." I wanted to find a hole and curl up in the fetal position, but I didn't want to move and was unaware if Jacob realized he was pushed up into my entrance like he was. I could feel it through my thin shorts but he was wearing jeans.

"Sex is a natural subject bells; why does it freak you out so much?"

_It wasn't sex in general, it was your size. It had to be massive and the pain that would come with that kind of size scared the bejeezuz out of me. _"It...I..."

"Don't be nervous, it's me."

"I don't know Jake, I really don't want to say."

"You told me you could tell me anything."

_Way to use my words against me black. Well played. _"Gosh. Thanks."

"Well! I tell you everything."

"No you don't."

"Bella, I just told you I masturbated. Come on...Give me a little credit."

"Okay." I shifted slightly and his erection pushed further and I clenched my eyes shut. I was wishing so badly there was nothing between our skin right now. "I want to have sex with you Jacob, I want you to be my first and who knows...my last. But it scares me...what if...I mean...it's going to hurt."

He lifted his pelvis off the seat and readjusted his position against the bench seat, holding me in place. "Because of you being a virgin?"

"That too. Do you want me to get off of you?"

"No, sit still. What's the other reason you are scared?"

"sihumze" I mumbled, knowing he would not understand me.

"What?"

"Size." _I felt like an idiot. _I began blushing like mad and pressed my face directly into his chest. His hands cradled my head and he kissed the top of my forehead.

"Aww Bella." He sighed briefly, "I can't really say it won't hurt you, but it won't _always _hurt."

"ugh" This conversation was making me super uncomfortable, which was weird I got Jacob off in the truck but THIS bugged me.

"It's okay. Really, I don't think about it any less. I don't want to hurt you, but everyone's first time hurts I guess."

"Doesn't hurt you."

"Uh, actually I beg to differ there. It hurts me to see you in any sort of pain so imagine the pain I'd be in seeing you in it."

_Damnit Jacob, you are so incredible. _"Thank you for saying that."

"Well it's true. You should be more open about stuff, every time you express a fear you realize it's one of mine too. There's no need to suffer in silence."

"I know, I just don't ever want to hurt your feelings or make you feel like...I don't know."

"Hey," He lifted my chin up an kissed me before finishing his sentence, "Nothing you ever do will make me love you any less, remember that." He kissed me again and I knew I was beyond return. I wanted him in every shade of the word, when I had no idea but I didn't care. I wanted him to be the one I shared that with, I was excited at the possibility. I knew he would make it special and I knew it would hurt but knowing he was not enjoying me being in the pain...made it easier.

_**Author's note: So guess what guys? I spent all day cracking out chapters! I have so many, I'm really excited. I write every time baby naps and it's working out for me so far. Things are heating up!**_


	6. Chapter 6

We heard a knock on the drivers side window and pulled apart, I wiped my mouth off and slid off of Jake, handing him my sweatshirt to cover up the stain on his jeans and his semi-hard on. I smoothed out my clothes and he rolled the window down to reveal Officer Jose.

"Evening officer." Jacob said.

"Evening, you kids alright?"

"Yes sir, we were waiting for the rain to stop so I could check under the hood. Something was smoking and I couldn't see in the rain."

"Okay, well it stopped raining a half hour ago."

I blushed and looked out the window, we had been so caught up making out we didn't realize.

Jacob, at a loss for words, opened and closed his mouth.

"How you doing Bella? Haven't seen you around much anymore."

"I'm good, really good."

"Seems that way." He glared at Jacob, Jose had always been a second father to me at the station, always looking out for me.

"Well, I should look under the hood." Jacob said, nodding his head to himself.

"I'll wait in case you can't fix it, i'll take you into town."

Jacob nodded and slid outside, Jose closed the door and leaned into it and whispered, "He treating you okay?"

"Perfect gentleman Jose."

"He better. That the Black kid from the Res?"

"Yep!"

"He grew up and fast, wow!"

"Yeah he has."

Jacob slammed the hood and Jose let him back into the truck, he turned the ignition and the truck roared back to life. "Loose plug and it needs oil. Thanks for stopping though, we'll head on home now."

"Glad everything is okay, Take care Isabella."

I cringed at my full name.

"Officers, 10-00." Jose's scanner went off and the blood rushed out of his face.

"10-9" I knew that code 10-00 was officer down and hoped everything and everyone was okay.

The dispatcher came back on the radio, repeating what she said, "10-00 All units respond."

He pressed respond, "Who Abby?"

"Chief."

My heart dropped into my stomach and I began to hyperventilate.

"10-4. Bella..."

"I want to go with you." I reached for the handle as he yelled across the truck.

"No! Meet us at the hospital, we don't need you getting hurt too. Okay? Jacob, promise me you will not let her out of your sight. I got to go."

He sped off with his lights on and I began to cry, "Jake!"

"I know Bella, I know. Let's just go wait at the emergency room, okay?" He floored the truck and it groaned in protest all the way to the hospital and began smoking as we parked. "Don't let me forget to buy oil, okay?"

I didn't respond, I jumped out of the truck and past the three squad cars and ambulance parked outside. I ran into the waiting room and straight to the desk, "Charlie Swan"

"I'm sorry, he's in surgery right now. You will have to wait."

"Surgery?! WHY!? Is he okay?!"

"Ma'am I don't have that information, you will have to wait for a doctor to come talk with you. Are you his family?"

"I'm his daughter! Yes!"

I felt Jacob envelope me from behind and I felt angry at the receptionist for not knowing anything.

"Okay, I'll let them know you are out here."

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Bella, it's okay. She's just doing her job."

"NO SHE ISN'T!"

"I'm sorry, she's just upset."

"Understandable."

"JACOB!" I yelled, he hugged me tightly and I felt the tears run down my face and my knees get weak. I hadn't spoken to my father in over 6 months and this is not how I wanted us to see each other again.

I sat in the waiting room for 4 hours with Jacob crying off and on, scared to death about the outcome of his surgery and why it was necessary and what happened on the job.

"Isabella Swan?"

I stood up and rushed over to the man in scrubs, he had blood down his front and he pulled his mask down. _This was it._

"Hi, I am Doctor Kachru. I performed the surgery on your father, he did well and is in recovery right now."

"What happened to him?"

"He was in pursuit of a motorist and they flipped his squad car in the chase. He also, at some point, had a heart attack so we had to put stints into his arteries on top of stitches in his head from the gashes he sustained from the crash. He should make a full recovery and be back to work in 6-8 weeks."

"Can I go in?" It didn't register that he was okay, I had to see that for myself. 

"You may, he's in room 459. Is this gentleman immediate family?"

"Yes, he's my brother." _Once again Bella, GROSS!_

He took a long look at Jacob sitting in the chairs uncomfortably and then back at me, obviously not believing me. "Okay, I'll be in to see him in a little while."

"Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome."

"Jake, you want to go back with me?" He stood and joined me in the hallway.

"Would you like me to, or let you go in alone?"

"I'd like you to go with me, I'm not sure if his reception of seeing me will be good or not."

"You are his daughter, of course he will be happy to see you."

"I'm not so sure." I remembered our last conversation, I broke his heart and he mine.

We stood outside his room and I sighed. "Now or never bella."

When I walked in Charlie turned to look at us and gave a weak smile, I sat down in the chair next to his bed and choked back tears. He was on oxygen, he had several stitches in his forehead and chin, was covered in bruises that were blue and green and was hooked up to an IV.

"Hey Bells. Jake." He gave a weak wave to Jacob who was leaning against the wall.

"Are you going to be okay?"

He closed his eyes and sat quietly a few moments before opening them and put his hand over mine. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted to you telling me about Edward and Jacob."

"Dad, it's fine."

"No, it's not fine Bella. I was out of line, way out of line. Jacob, I'm sorry."

Jacob nodded, "Thank you Charlie."

"Bella, you deserve to be happy." Charlie nodded, "Achieve it, I never did. You were right. I am not a happy guy, I don't want to see you turn into me."

"I am happy Dad. I want you to be happy though." I squeezed his hand.

"This opened my eyes, I want to share my life with someone too. I want to see the world and travel and I want to do more. I want to go see a game, live and in person. When I get better, I'm going to be a new guy." He winced. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Dad."

"So. Jacob, how's...you know, everything?"

"Everything is great Charlie, thanks."

"Bella being good to you?"

"Yes, she is."

"Not too good I hope."

"God, Dad." I laughed, blushing because I know earlier I was _really _good to him. I glanced at Jacob who was also eyeballing me, thinking the same thing no doubt.

"No, just a great person to be around. I love her very much."

My heart swelled 4 times it's size as my dad looked at Jacob with approval, I had missed my Dad despite it all and I wanted him in my life. I just hoped everything would turn out okay with his health.

"So do I." My dad replied.

**Author's Note: Have an incredible weekend guys!**


End file.
